Office desks for use with treadmills are well known in the art. Often the desk is height adjustable to allow the user to raise the desk to a standing position while in use with the treadmill, and then to lower the desk to a sitting position after removing and storing the treadmill.
For example, US Patent Application 20120174833 by Early teaches a treadmill for use with a desk that requires the user to sit in a high draftsman chair or remain standing after the treadmill is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,991 by Fox discloses a treadmill with side bars wherein the treadmill is encircled on three sides by a cubicle desk. It would be very difficult for the treadmill to be moved backwards away from the desk in order to replace it with an office desk chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,578 by Packham discloses a treadmill that folds up under a height adjustable desk when not in use. Unfortunately, the folded treadmill reduces the amount of leg space that the user is permitted when they are sitting beneath the desk.
US Patent Application 20060247107 by Powell discloses a treadmill beneath a desk and a chair affixed to bars that rotate the chair over the treadmill when the treadmill is not in use. Unfortunately, the user is only able to use the chair that is affixed to the bars, versus their own preferred chair, and the chair requires extra space when rotated outside of the desk while the treadmill is in use.
The prior art also discloses a variety of small workstations able to hold a computer that comprises a base slid under a treadmill, such as US Patent Application 20120088633 by Crafton. Unfortunately, the workstations are not full size office desks with flat desktop surfaces that can hold all of the user's computing equipment, files, personal items, etc. The user is therefore required to use the workstations only when exercising, and then switch back to their normal desk when they are sitting or standing and not exercising, which may require moving their computer.
If the user wanted to the save time and energy required in moving and storing the treadmill, they could merely place their office chair astride the treadmill and lower the desk. Unfortunately, this is not a particularly safe option in the event that the treadmill and/or chair starts rolling. Additionally, many office chair legs are too wide to be placed on a level surface on the treadmill so as to not have rocking of the chair. And there is the potential for the chair damaging the treadmill belt by leaving permanent indentations in the rubber that would prevent the belt from rotating smoothly.
The prior art does not teach a safe method of using the desk with the chair sitting astride the treadmill. Therefore, there is a need within the office furniture industry for a platform and/or desk assembly suitable for use with an exercise treadmill that permits that safe use of a desk chair when the treadmill is not in use, and that does not require having to move or store the treadmill. There is also a need for a “universal” platform that is of suitable dimensions for use with a wide variety of exercise treadmills, and with a wide variety of office desk chair types and sizes, whether they are wheeled chairs or not, four legged, six legged, etc.